Things Left Unsaid
by Loveless12789
Summary: What happens when a day goes wrong with Axel? Read to find out! Enjoy!


Axel bursts in my door at... what time is it?... 6:43 a.m. "Demyx! DEMYX! DEMYX WAKE UP!" "... Mhmmh... Go away..." I mutter, accually wanting to wake up at a normal time like a normal person. I don't know why he's always up so fricking early. "No, Dem, you gotta get up now. I'm taking you somewhere today." he says. A day with Axel. Joy. "...No." "Yes." "No. "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes. GRR-God damn you, Axel." "Ha. I win. Now, get up." "Ugh, fine." I sigh and get up. I go to change, and then I remember that he's still there, sitting on my bed like a cat. "Will you get out?" "Awwwwwwwww, I don't get a show?" he says with that cat-like grin of his. I can feel the heat creeping up the back of my neck. Why must he tease me like that? "Just get out. Now." "You're not fun." He gets up and exits the room, going to the living room. After he's gone, I can finally relax. It's not that I don't mind Axel, but, between you and me, I've had a huge crush on Axel. Like, HUGE. But, it will never happen. He likes Roxas. It's always 'Roxas this, Roxas that.' It hurts. But, whatever. I throw on a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Ok, dressed, now get Axel. I find Axel sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why he's watching that. "Dude, why are you blushing?' "...What?" I break from my stupor and look at him. "You. Are. Blushing. Got it memorized?" he says with that catch-phrase of his. "Right, yeah. I don't know why. I guess it's from rushing. So, where are we going?" "Oh, yeah, right. We are going to the aquarium." "OOOOOOO... FISHYS." I say happily. I like fishys. And water. "How did I know you going to say that?" "'Cause , you just know me too well. Well, are we going to go right now?" "What time is it?" I look at my watch. "It's 7:04." "Hmmmm, the one that I wanna take you to doesn't open for another 26 minutes. And I need to get money from the bank and then we're gonna go up there. Now, go get your shoes on and meet me in my car." I nod slowly, and with that he gets up and leaves. I run to my room to grab my shoes and then remember where Axel's bank is. It's in the bad part of town. Like the really bad part of town. Well, he hasn't got hurt yet. It will be fine. Just fine. So, I put my shoes on and fly out the door. Axel's waiting outside in his car. I've never told him this, but his car smells like burnt marshmellows. My favorite sweet. "It's about time you got here." he says. "Yeah, well, I'm tired." I snap. "Ok, no need to get defensive." I AM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" I scream. So, we go to the worst part of town I've been in and I really don't like it. It's where all the really bad stuff happens. "Axel, I don't like it here." I say, with fear in my voice. "I know, Dem. Just stay in the car. I'll be right out." He says assuringly. "Ok..." I'm still not liking this place. He leaves the car and enters the building. Just staying the car, and everything will be fi- _Bang._ What the hell was that? No, I  
knew this would happen. But, where did it come from? I try to trace back the sound. It came from the bank. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. I hop out of the car and run. Just run. Once in, I see a body lying on the floor. But, not just any body. That body has fire red hair. Oh fuck. Fuck. fuck, FUCK! I run to Axel,trying to see if he's still alive. He is, but probably not for long. "Don't worry Axel, I'll call an anbulance." I say in a paniced voice. After I call 911, I just stare at him. Then, I start babbling like a idiot in a hushed voice saying 'Axel, please stay with me, don't go, please stay, you can't leave me alone..' That entire time I'm beginning to cry. The one thing I thought I wouldn't even admit to myself just comes out in my rant as I begin to pick him up into a hug "Axel, don't leave me. I love you."  
"D-Demyx.. I-I love you, t-too.." "No, no you don't. not the way I lo-" My words are cut off suddenly by a pair of lips on my own. They're Axel's. One single tear falls down my cheek, and I can feel his heart rate dropping rapidly. The kiss breaks and the last thing he says to me is "Demyx, I love you with all my heart. I would give anything to be with you. I love you the way you did me. I'm just sorry that I never got to share it with you.." His heartbeat is so slow.. barely there. He's leaving me. "No, Axel. Don't go. Don't go.." I check his heartbeat again. It's gone. He's gone. He left me. My tears are just flowing. I can't stop crying. "Axel, I love you." 


End file.
